Kion
Kion (pronounced "Kay-on") is the son and youngest child of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, and the protagonist of The Lion Guard, a movie and television series inspired by The Lion King.1 As the second born child of the Lion King, Kion serves as leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. He is the fiercest member of the team. Background Personality Kion is described as one who "defies tradition", as he has assembled a guard that consists of creatures other than lions. In this way, he is open to other species and willing to give underdogs a chance at making a difference. He also shows signs of being level-headed, such as being reluctant to enter the Outlands, possibly due to the danger of it or his father's rule about not entering it. He is also brave but at the same time cautious. In some ways, he too shows the makings of a great ruler. He wants to be a great guardian of the jungle, but he doesn't want to end up like his great-uncle Scar. Unlike his father when he was a child, Kion is a stickler for rules and quite mature for his age, as he takes his duties as the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard very seriously, far more then his sister Kiara does with her duties. When off duty, he is playful, cheerful, carefree, and laid back. Like his paternal grandfather Mufasa, Kion is a firm believer in the Circle of Life and is wary of anyone who treats it like a joke like the Hyena Clan and was initially prejudiced against the Outlanders due to this; however, after his encounter withJasiri, he realized that not all Outlanders are bad. Kion is willing to give strangers a chance, but it is never to the point of being naïve. Physical Appearance Kion bears a striking resemblance to his father Simba when he was a cub. Small and lithe, Kion is in good shape, bearing slight shoulders, pronounced chest and a moderately well-muscled build. His fur is light gold (which is resulted by Simba's gold fur mixing with Nala's tawny shades), while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all lighter in color. Although his lower eye shades are also light, his upper eye shades are chestnut. He has light brown eyes and a maroon nose. His most distinctive features are his ear rims (which were inherited from his father (who lost them when he became a young adult) and paternal grandmother) and a tuft of red fur on his head that is the beginnings of his mane. Unlike cub Simba's tuft, it is swept back in a style similar to that of his great-uncle Scar's. Kion has a mark on one shoulder in the shape of a lion's head, and bears spots on the backs of his lower front and back legs. Powers and Abilities Powers * Roar of the Elders: Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. When he uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar he has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. Abilities * High-Level Intellect/Skilled Tactician/Leader: Kion is highly intelligent for his age, as the new leader of the Lion Guard, he is a capable leader and tactician. * Skilled Combatant: As the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion is a capable fighter. He is able to hold his own against Janja and his clan for long periods of time. * Animal Strength: Kion is the second strongest member of the Lion Guard; his strength is shown to be greater than Janja's as he is able to paw swipe the hyena backward several feet. * Animal Speed: Kion is the third fastest member of the Lion Guard, but he is considered to be the second fastest of runner. * Animal Eyesight: Kion has the second best eyesight in the Lion Guard. * Animal Stamina: Kion is able to run or fight for long periods of time. * Animal Endurance: Kion is able to endure hits from Janja. Role in the series The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion makes his debut in the series premire. He first appears on Pride Rock playing Baobab Ball with his best friend, a honey badger named Bunga. At the urging of his father Simba, who is teaching Kiara the responsibilities of being Queen, the pair take their fun to the Savannah. Their fun comes to an end when their ball gets knocked into The Outlands. Kion doesn't want to go in because his father told him to never go in the Outlands. Bunga however jumps in anyway. However, Bunga runs into Cheezi and Chungu, two members of the hyena clan that used to work for Scar. Kion saves Bunga with a very powerful roar. When the pair get back to Pride Rock, they find Simba and Rafiki waiting for him. The pair take Kion to the Lair of The Lion Guard and tell him about his destiny: He is the new leader of the Lion Guard and that the Roar he used is the Roar of the Elders. Kion leaves to go assemble his team and picks Bunga to be the bravest member because he's the bravest animal he knows. He picks Fuli to be the fastest, Beshte to be the strongest, and Ono to be the keenest of sight. Simba comes by and refuses to accept his son's choice of teammates telling him that the Lion Guard has always been a lion only group. This disheartens Kion and he goes off by himself. He meets the spirit of Mufasa, who tells him to trust his intincts. Later, Kion decides to stick with his choice of teammates. When the Hyena Clan lead by Janja start attacking gazelles, Kion and his team drive them off. Watching from afar, Simba and Nala express pride in their son with Simba accepting the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guard Set after the film, Kion continues serving as leader of the Lion Guard and also continues protecting the Pride Lands's animals and defeating Janja and his clan along with other villainous animals such as Makuu the crocodile and Reirei the jackal. Trivia * Kion is the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, after Kiara, who is his only official sibling.2 * Interestingly, all of Simba's children's names begin with "K" (Kopa, Kiara, Kion). * He resembles his unoffical brother Kopa. * The mark on his shoulder used to be a paw print, but a sizzle reel showed that this was swapped out for the current lion head. * Kion is not the first second born child of the Lion King to take on the role of leader of the Lion Guard, as his great uncle Scar was leader of the Lion Guard before the events of the first film, but he tried to use his power to overthrow Mufasa. However, when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him, Scar furiously used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them, and because he used his powers for evil, Scar lost his Roar of the Elders. * It is currently unknown what the age gap between Kion and Kiara is. Whether they are twins (with Kiara being the elder twin) or they were born a few months apart from each other, it has not yet been confirmed. * His catchphrase Hevi Kabisa translates to: Totally Intense.